diannaagronfandomcom-20200214-history
Come See About Me
Come See About Me by The Supremes is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Quinn with Brittany and Santana. After Finn picks the mentors for the new members of New Directions, Quinn, Santana and Brittany put on a performance as requested for the New Directions girls (as well as Wade) reuniting "The Unholy Trinity." They stress that it is important to be unified. Quinn says it's been a few months, but they can pull off the number. The band plays the music as the girls begin to dance, with Quinn as the lead soloist, featuring Santana and Brittany as back-up. The three dance impressively, while Kitty watches, the most satisfied, laughing and enjoying Quinn's performance. Everyone enjoys watching them as well, while Marley looks a bit uncomfortable towards the ending of the performance. As The Unholy Trinity finishes off, the girls applaud as Kitty claps the most. Santana then sees Marley and asks if she's okay, because she looks like she's going to throw up, to which Marley says she's tired from rehearsing. Lyrics Quinn (Santana and Brittany): Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh I've been cryin' (Ooh ooh) 'Cause I'm lonely (For you) Smiles have all turned (To tears) But tears won't wash away the fears (Ooh ooh) That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh) To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (with Santana and Brittany): It keeps me (crying baby for you) Keeps me (sighin' baby for you) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me) See about your baby (Come see about me) I've given up my friends just (For you) Quinn (with Santana and Brittany): My friends are gone and you (ha-have too) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): No peace shall I find (Ooh ooh) Until you come back and be mine (Ooh ooh) No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh) I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (with Santana and Brittany): Keep on (crying baby for you) I'm gonna keep (sighin' baby for you) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): So come on, hurry Come on and see about me (Come see about me) See about your baby (Come see about me) Sometime's up (Up, ooh ooh) Sometime's down (Down, ooh ooh) My life's so uncertain (Ooh ooh) With you not around (Ooh ooh) From my arms you may be out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh) But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh) Quinn (with Santana and Brittany): Keeps me (crying baby for you) Keep on, keep on (crying baby for you) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): So won't you hurry Come on boy and see about me (Come see about me) See about your baby (Come see about me) You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) I love you only (Come see about me) Brittany (Quinn and Santana): See about me (Come see about me) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): See about your baby (Come see about me) Santana (Brittany and Quinn): You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) Quinn (Santana and Brittany): I love you only (Come see about me) Come see about me Ooh Category:Songs Sung By Dianna Category:Glee